mario_muffet_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Alice
|class = Toon |danger = Passive |voice = Lauren Synger }} was the secondary antagonist of Bendy and the Ink Machine, appearing in Chapter 3: Rise and Fall and Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders. She was the physical form of Alice Angel, but portrays more of a corrupted not-so-identical doppelganger of Allison Angel. Bestiary Description Physical Alice was a young woman appearing as a humanoid replica of Alice Angel with straight medium-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She wore a semi-broken angel halo which melted into the left side of her head as well as possessing a pair of short, realistic-looking demon horns. She wears a black flapper dress in the 1920's style with a white bow tie resembling Bendy's. Her entire arms are coated with ink-black color to resemble sleeve-like gloves, but she does not wear white gloves like the original Alice. Unlike the original Alice, she wears a pair of black tights for her legs and Mary Jane-style shoes. She also has a white bow on the back of her dress that has straps, which the original Alice Angel does not appear to have. The iris color of her right eye is bright yellow, and she has a beauty spot on the right side of her face along with a small mole. The left side of her face resembles melted like wax, with half of her teeth exposed and an empty left eye-socket with few ink-like tears. On her neck there appeared to be a slit oozing with one drip of blood-like ink. Personality Although it is not known what she was like as a human, her ink form is first shown to be somewhat friendly and manipulative. This is revealed when she makes Henry do her bidding in exchange for letting him use the lift to escape the studio. She was sadistic, demanding Henry to kill the ink-dwelling creatures, and also threatening to kill him should he arouse her displeasure. When it seemed she was going to let Henry go free, she dropped her facade and revealed herself as a very demanding and persistent monster, although she expresses this side when ordering Henry to slaughter the Butcher Gang enemies. She also tended to speak poetically. Physical Alice was incredibly vain and obsessed with her beauty and perfection, and would've done anything to maintain it. This is seen in the numerous dead clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker she had harvested,""Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me." - Physical Alice, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 as well as her constant fear of the other ink monsters, as she fears that they will drag her back into the "dark puddles". She was shown to have a deep disliking of Ink Bendy, as well as some form of rivalry towards the Ink Demon, as she would not let him touch her again after she had turn from a shapeless blob to a nearly human-shaped figure."The first time I was born from it's inky womb. I was wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well... It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again." - Physical Alice, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 Additionally, she also warns Henry to hide from Ink Bendy whenever he appears close by. As evident by the fact that she will try to become beautiful by any means necessary. She also exhibited signs of psychosis. Physical Alice's voice seems demonic and change constantly. At all times, she will have an additional voice for her own voice sounding low in pitch. Sometimes and briefly, her voice can change closely resembling the original Alice Angel's own voice. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Physical Alice's humming is first heard briefly from the Heavenly Toys room during Henry's first visit, which occurs after the "Former Glory" music ends. In Alice's room, she makes her first appearance where she suddenly appears inside the center booth room while the "I'm Alice Angel" song is about to end, screaming "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" in a fit of frustration while banging on the window and then breaking it before disappearing. Just before the lights go back on, Physical Alice's voice is heard, saying that she is aware upon Henry's arrival and demands him to come along further. Physical Alice's voice is once again heard when Henry enters the Elevator of Level K with Boris, talking through a speaker. She considers Henry as being so "interesting" and "different", and then demands him to visit Level 9. In the flooded morgue, Henry and Boris encounter deceased clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker. Physical Alice, using the speaker, says their deaths were necessary to make her beautiful and that anything that wasn't perfect was left behind. From the last room at the end of Level 9 Henry enters, she is seen using the machine pad to torture Piper. After noticing Henry's arrival, she ends with torturing Piper and contemplates killing Henry. She tells Henry about what it would be like living in the "dark puddles", describing it as a "buzzing, screaming well of voices". Then she talks about her creation where she first started out as a "wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug" created from the overflow of ink. She says that she was born again, but this time it "made her an angel" and that she wouldn't let Ink Bendy touch her again as she is so close to her perfect form. Eventually, she determines Henry to be of use, and promises to send him back up, but only if he completes certain tasks. Afterwards, she close the entire window with two gates and continues to electrocute Piper. Physical Alice's tasks include collecting special gears on Level K, collecting extra-thick ink from the Swollen Searchers on Level 11, collecting valve cores on Level P, destroying Bendy cutouts (for the purpose of angering Ink Bendy), defending her room from the Butcher Gang, and collecting hearts from Level 14. While Henry is embarking on these tasks, Physical Alice will speak of Ink Bendy, and advise Henry on hiding. Once all of her tasks are completed, Physical Alice will allow Henry to go back onto the elevator with Boris, but as they are ascending she begins to laugh maniacally. She will then plunge the elevator toward Level S, reveals her true knowledge of Henry's intentions, and accuses him of stealing from her. Physical Alice then demands that he give Boris to her or else she will take him for herself after killing Henry, as Boris' insides are needed for her to be beautiful again. After the elevator crashes, Physical Alice, who is heard humming, will sneak up on Boris, who is tending to Henry. Soon after when everything goes dark, she seems to disappear once she is close enough to get behind Boris, along with kidnapping him by force, leaving Henry unconscious in the wreckage. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Although the voice of Physical Alice makes an appearance multiple times during Chapter 4, the only time she can be fully seen is at the end of the battle with Brute Boris when she lunges at Henry. She is stopped in her tracks when Allison Angel impales Physical Alice's back with a sword, killing her. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Physical Alice does not return in the fifth chapter after her following death from the fourth chapter. Although, towards the chapter's ending, drawings of herself can be seen in Joey's sketches found in his apartment. Physical Alice's sketch scenes includes herself fighting off the ink creatures with the aid of Allison Angel, her unrevealed demonic form she transforms, her "cartoony" version preparing to operate the already-deceased smiling Boris corpse, herself sitting on the throne, and riding in the cart of the Haunted House with Boris or Tom. Trivia General * Physical Alice in her original concept art wears an apron. * The song Physical Alice hums is "Lonely Angel". * The current quality of Physical Alice's official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the second SFM pack along with Piper, Striker, Fisher, the Searcher, the Swollen Searcher, and the Projectionist's model. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Physical Alice's halo is seen appearing above the ink-covered number three from Chapter 3's announcement trailer, and it seems to glow in light. Her halo does not display this kind of feature in-game, however. * When Physical Alice screams "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" from Alice's room, her subtitle is not displaying (even if the subtitles are enabled upon using options). * Inside Alice's room while Physical Alice's laughter was heard after her jumpscare, her jumpscare actually does end up laughing once she shatters the booth window. Although this last part of her animation is not completely visible due to the room's thick darkness that suddenly occur. It still can be clearly seen only when using the animation program engine. * At the end of the chapter, there is a rare bug where Physical Alice's speech and her subtitles are far out of sync, leading her dialogue to finish in the scene where she sneaks up behind Boris. It is unknown if this bug was fixed for Chapter 4's release. * On Twitter, Mike Mood shared a link to the SoundCloud audio of the "original" version for one of Physical Alice's dialogue where she brings Henry and Boris to Level 9, tested by Mike himself."The Original" - Mike Mood. November 29, 2017. Twitter. * Prior to the release of Chapter 4, there was an after credit image for the "Path of the Angel" ending, with Boris being tied up, and Physical Alice's shadow looming on a nearby wall. * If one were to teleport to Level 9's torture room without entering the flooded morgue first, Physical Alice won't be with the tortured Piper unless the player walks through the flooded morgue normally. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * Physical Alice is heard asking "Did you lose something?" from the beginning of the chapter's reveal trailer. * Before the release of Chapter 5, there was a post-credits images showing the Lost Ones surrounding her corpse. This image is still present in the game files. References ru:"Алиса" pl:"Alice" Category:Protagonists Category:Character Bio Category:Antagonists